


Loki The Warrior!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bullies, Careless Odin, Crying, Fighting, Frantic Frigga, Loki breaks a bully's nose!, Loki is papa's boy, Loving Odin, Nervous Loki, Red bottom, Thor - Freeform, Training, little loki, parental disciplinary spanking, school bullies taunt Loki, taking his part, traumatized Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our little Loki starts his all important training. He does very well at first but a jealous handful of bullies make his life miserable. When one puts his hands on our little prince Loki breaks his nose! A large and unjust dose of godly discipline follows making Loki too timid to train. Volstagg steps in and all is well!





	Loki The Warrior!

At eight years of age, Loki Odinson knew just about everyone in his father’s court. One of his favourite people was the huge, red bearded, gentle giant called Volstagg. The big warrior was the father of a dozen children and no stranger to handling small children. Something about him attracted Loki to him instinctively. Every time he came near the child would scamper up to him and look up, taking in the vast expanse of the man and hold his little arms up, flashing that thousand watt smile that melted hearts every time! Frigga always laughed at Loki’s persistent affection for the man, charmed by it on a deep, motherly level. Volstagg would pick the boy up and lay his little face against his, savouring the warmth and love. When asked why he loved Volstagg so much he looked into his mother’s eyes and told her simply that the man was “good.” This simple perception of his loyal warrior made him ultimately trustworthy in Odin’s eyes.   
Every male Asgardian child was required to participate in sword and hand fighting training. For little ones just beginning, the focus was on hand fighting and self defense. Loki, being particularly tiny compared to Asgardian children was eased into training with great care. On his first day, Frigga brought the tiny child to Volstagg with a smile on her face. Loki was literally wriggling with delight at the thought of training like a big boy!   
“Well! Hello my little prince! Is it time to begin your journey to being the fiercest warrior in Asgard?” Volstagg boomed. Loki giggled with excitement and reached for the big man. Volstagg took him from Frigga’s arms and cuddled the sweet, wriggling little creature, giving his little round bottom a gentle pat. Loki cooed and hugged his scruffy neck, his eyes closed in comfort.   
“My son is truly happiest in your arms, gentle Volstagg.” She said, stroking Loki’s curls. “Be a good boy for Volstagg darling.”   
“Yes mama, I will.” Loki peeped happily. Volstagg sat the boy on his feet and walked him onto the field.   
There were boys of all ages on the training grounds. Their ages ranged from eight to eighteen and they were paired off, according to age, training at their own level. Volstagg led Loki to a small group of boys his own age. The boys smiled at Loki and at first it looked like he was going to fit right in. Volstagg left him alone with the boys for only a few moments. When he returned they were pushing the much smaller Loki from one boy to another, taunting him viciously. Loki was red faced and sad, looking close to tears as they pushed him around. Volstagg could have easily intervened but he chose not to. Loki was tiny but he had to learn to take his part.   
“Why are you so small?” One boy jeered.   
“He’s a prince.” Another said, his voice haughty and derisive.   
“How can you be a warrior?” Another said nastily. Suddenly, Loki’s expression went from tearful to angry.   
“I am just as strong and brave as any of you!” He spat.   
“You are not brave.” The first one said skeptically. The rest nodded in agreement.   
“If you’re so brave, fight us now!” The next dared.  
“All of you at once?” Loki asked angrily. “Is that your bravery? How about one at a time?” The boys looked at one another and back at Loki. The tiny prince stood his ground, hands on hips.   
“Maybe you are brave after all.” The instigator said. The others looked at one another and then to Loki, nodding. Volstagg smiled broadly, his chest swelling with pride.   
“Well now, are you lads ready to begin your training?” he said, smiling down at the group of little boys.   
“Yes sir!” Loki chirped excitedly. The others followed suit and just that quickly, Loki became their leader! The training went very well with Loki proving what a tough little fellow he was. He came away on Volstagg’s shoulder, and was presented to his father proudly.   
Odin sat upon his throne, smiling as Volstagg brought his tiny son to him. He reached up and sat Loki on his feet, giving him a gentle pat on the bottom to send him along. Loki scampered up the steps of the dais and flew into his father’s waiting arms.   
“My king! It is with great pride I come to tell you that our young prince performed with honour and excellence today!” Odin chortled and hugged Loki tenderly.   
“Well, we knew he would, didn’t we?” He answered, smiling.   
“Papa, I can fight like a tiger!” Loki chirped adorably, punching the air and showing his father how fierce he was.   
“So you can! Papa is so proud of you!” He held the small boy to his chest, rubbing his little back and kissing his soft little face tenderly. “What a good boy.” Loki relaxed and sighed, thoroughly enjoying his father’s gentle affections. Thor strolled into the room and stood with Volstagg. At fourteen he was well on his way to being a capable warrior himself. “The sons of Odin have made him proud this day!” Odin crowed.   
“Little brother! I heard how well you did today. I too am proud of you.” Loki smiled down at Thor.   
“I learned how to block and parry today!” Loki explained to his elder brother.   
“And a fine job he does of it, my King!” Volstagg crowed happily. “Get your rest tonight my little warrior. Tomorrow you learn to lunge!” Loki looked at Volstagg adoringly.   
“Yes sir! I’ll be ready!” He replied proudly. Odin gave him a series of gentle pats to his little bottom and a tender kiss, setting him on his feet. “I must go and have my noon meal papa. I need to keep my strength up!” Loki flexed his pipestem arm and Odin roared with laughter! Loki scampered out of the throne room and straight to his waiting mother. 

* * * *

Over the next two weeks Loki became something of a star among the little boys in training. He was far too small to wield the swords the other boys did but his mother was steadily teaching him Capoeria, a method of fighting for those with a smaller stature. Loki proved a quick study. He was light and wiry, executing the fighting style with surprising grace for a small child. Volstagg watched in awe as Loki bested boys twice his size. Through it all, he maintained the sweet, humble attitude that made him so loved among the children of Asgard. He never flaunted his abilities, nor did he lord it over any of the other children. Still, there were a few children in the class just above his who were frightened of the boy and thought him a witch. Loki dismissed their derisive remarks and nasty jeers though, taking the more mature stance. Volstagg found himself admiring the child. Loki was truly a prince. He did not interfere when they jeered the boy, wanting to give Loki the chance to learn how to make peace with their kind. He explained this to Loki and made sure to tell him that he would not allow them to hurt him. Loki replied that they could not hurt him, making Volstagg smile at his bravado.   
On the first day of the third week, Loki walked confidently into the training area and joined his friends. Standing close by, a small group of slightly older children, ranging in ages from ten to twelve stood jeering and cat calling the young prince. Loki’s friends frowned, offering to take them on for him but he told them to ignore them.   
“Here we are, younger than them yet they jeer us. Cowards!” The boys laughed and Loki spared his tormentors an ironic smile. Training went on as usual and as Loki left, wiping his sweaty brow with a small towel, one of the older boys approached him.   
“What have we here? The royal runt! He’s a big man with the nursery set.” The nasty boy laughed at Loki’s expense, walking along beside him as he made a bee line for his chambers. Suddenly the boy pushed Loki quite hard, making him barge into a wall. Loki spun on his heels and shot forward, using the heel of his hand to break the boy’s nose! It was a bloody injury and the other boy screeched and held his hands to his face. Odin, who had just left the throne room ran to Loki and pulled him away roughly.   
“Here! What is this?” He growled, holding Loki’s arm tightly.   
“He attacked me!” The other boy mewled as blood poured from his nose.  
“Is this true, Loki?” Odin said, staring sharply at his son.   
“Yes papa.” Loki replied. “He was jeering me and…”   
“No excuse! There can be no excuse for harming another child, Loki. Apologize immediately!” Loki turned to the boy, his guts twisting in anger.   
“I apologize for striking you.” He said begrudgingly. Odin yanked him toward the throne room, heading him into the lounge. Loki knew too well where this was leading.   
“I am very disappointed in you, my son. You must never attack one of our own people!”   
“But papa he…” Odin cut him off, roughly jerking him across his lap. He quickly pulled his britches down and took his gauntlet off. Loki stopped trying to explain, hoping to defray his father’s anger. Odin began to spank his little bottom sharply, generating a wicked sting! Loki hissed and yelped loudly with each smack.   
“That was very naughty of you, Loki! I had better never catch you hitting another child like that. As prince of Asgard you are meant to protect it’s citizens, not beat the daylights out of them!” With each word the swats became more severe. Loki was crying hard as his poor little tail caught fire. Finally the spanking was ended and he lay weeping from his soul over Odin’s lap. His little bottom stung so badly he couldn’t generate speech.   
“It’s over now, my son. There, there. Papa knows it hurts.” Odin began to try and rub the stinging little cheeks. Loki yowled at the slightest touch and the ancient god realized he had spanked him too hard. Loki’s little behind was bright red and hot as flame! He picked the child up and lay him over his chest, rubbing his back. He did not want to heal Loki’s sore little tail because he wanted the lesson to stick. Loki cried for fifteen minutes, finally laying limp and hitching his breath. Loki usually fell asleep at this point but he was in too much pain.   
Frigga suddenly entered the room, her eyes flashing angrily at Odin.   
“Why did you spank our son?”   
“He struck a boy in the corridor hard enough to break his nose! It’s that Capoeria you taught him.”   
“That boy was taunting Loki every day and he put his hands on him! I just asked one of the servants. They saw everything!” She walked over to Odin and picked Loki up, cradling him in her arms. She laid her hand on his little bottom gently and healed it completely. “There now, my sweet baby. Mama made it all better.” She cooed, shooting death rays at Odin with her eyes. Odin cringed.   
“Loki, my son. I am so sorry! Papa didn’t know…”   
“I tried to tell you papa!” Loki wailed crying again. Odin’s shoulders slumped. Loki saw this and reached for him. The All Father took his beloved little son into his arms and cuddled him warmly. Frigga smiled as he rubbed and patted the previously blistered little rump.   
“Papa loves you my baby.” Odin cooed, snuggling Loki to his face. “Can you forgive your old papa?”   
“I forgive you papa. I love you.” Odin nearly burst into tears, holding Loki tenderly. He sat down on the same chair he spanked him on and lay him over his knees, tugging his britches back down. Loki tensed but relaxed when his father’s huge hand began gently rubbing his little behind. It felt exquisite and he sighed, closing his eyes in bliss.   
“There now, this is what my very good baby deserves. Poor little bottom. Papa loves it so.” Odin cooed, speaking to Loki’s wounded little heart. “Such a good boy for papa.” He whispered softly, gently caressing the soft little cheeks. Loki could feel his father’s love through his gentle hand. Odin soothed his sweet little tail, rubbing and patting until he fell asleep.   
“I think that’s the fastest way to get him to sleep.” Frigga said, chuckling. Odin laughed quietly and carried him to is chambers, letting him nap. 

* * * *

The next day, Loki was overly careful during training, resulting in the other boys getting the best of him over and over. Volstagg, concerned by this change pulled the little prince off to the side. He looked up at his instructor, his little face reflecting nervous apprehension for the first time ever.   
“What’s wrong my sweet little prince? Why do you fear Volstagg?”   
“Did I do something wrong?” Loki replied meekly. A single tear slipped down his soft cheek, breaking the big warrior’s heart. He lifted Loki up and cuddled him gently.   
“Why no sweetling! Volstagg isn’t angry with you. Awww. Poor little fellow. There, there.” He patted the little prince’s back, cooing to him and kissing his cheek. “Why are you so nervous Little One?”   
Loki looked down shyly. “Yesterday a boy teased me and put hands on me. I fought back and broke his nose. Papa spanked me really hard!” Loki broke into sobs, falling into Volstagg’s chest.   
“Is that why you’ve been so careful today?” Volstagg asked, pulling Loki out to face him. The child nodded, still weeping. “Did anyone tell him what really happened?” Loki nodded again.   
“Papa said he was sorry but…but I’m afraid to fight back now.” Loki said through his tears.   
“Oh, my precious little prince! He did not mean for you to stop taking your part. I promise that, Little One.”   
“What’s wrong, Volstagg?” Frigga said coming up behind them. The man stood and handed Loki to her.   
“I gather The All Father spanked him for breaking a boy’s nose who was tormenting him.”   
“Yes. That’s true.” Frigga replied ruefully.   
“My Queen he fears taking his part now. He does not want to earn more punishment from his father.”   
“Oh, poor darling! Papa won’t punish you for taking your part.” She cuddled her son close.   
“He might not understand mama! I’m afraid.” He broke down crying again. Frigga nodded to Volstagg and carried Loki to the throne room.   
When Frigga entered the throne room Loki immediately began to tremble. She looked down at him with tender pity and cuddled him.   
“Shhhh. It’s alright my baby. You are safe.” She strode up to the base of the dais.   
“I would have words with you, husband!” She said quite stridently. Odin dismounted the throne and flew to her side.   
“What’s wrong my wife? Why does Loki cry so?”   
“He was unable to finish his training today because he fears your palm.” She said angrily. “See how he trembles in my arms!” Odin reached out and laid his hand on Loki’s little back. He was trembling all over and flinched violently when touched.   
“Oh, no. Poor little thing!” Odin said, taking Loki from Frigga. He crushed the crying child to his chest. “No, my baby. Don’t cry. Papa loves little Loki. It’s alright my baby. There, there.” He rubbed the child’s back and walked in circles, cooing and patting him.   
“Volstagg said he was hesitant at training because he feared if he harmed a child you would beat him.”   
“Beat him?” Odin repeated, frowning.   
“Yes! You really spanked him hard yesterday. Do you not remember?” Odin’s face fell. He cuddled Loki, walking around with him as he had when he was a baby.   
“Oh, my baby. Papa won’t beat you. I’m sorry I spanked you so hard my precious little son. Papa will never do that again. I promise. Papa loves that little rump.” He followed that up with a gentle rub to Loki’s little bottom. Soon his tears dried up and the trembling slowed, then stopped.   
“I’m…I’m…S…sorry papa.” The child hitched, still too upset to speak well.   
“No, my sweet baby. Papa is sorry. You are a good boy and papa is very proud of you. Never be afraid to take your part. From now on papa will listen to you, I promise.”   
“Okay.” Loki squeaked timidly. Odin looked down at the child and smiled. Loki’s little round ears made him look like a little mouse and his voice was like one as well. It was so cute Odin chuckled.   
“Papa’s little mouse.” Odin said, cuddling Loki even more. Loki looked up at him and smiled so sweetly Odin kissed his forehead. “Loki, papa loves you. ALL of you. Your cute little bottom is very close to papa’s heart.” He smiled, patting the round little rump. Frigga smiled as her son’s handsome little face bloomed into a dazzling smile and the cutest giggle came straight from his sweet little soul.   
“So I can practice papa?”   
“Of course! Papa is very proud of how well you fight. I hope you will continue to improve.” Loki looked up at his beloved father, smiling.   
“I will papa. I promise. Papa?”   
“Yes, my baby.”  
“What if some boys pick on me?”   
“If they lay hands on you I expect you to clobber them!” Odin said, making a comical face. Loki giggled.   
“Okay!” He wriggled and Odin sat him down and he flew to tell Volstagg. 

* * * *

The next day, emboldened by Odin’s defense of him, the boy who jeered Loki started in on him again. Loki looked to Volstagg, who nodded his head in approval. He walked right up to the boy and smiled.   
“I broke your nose yesterday. If you bother me anymore I will break your arms.” The other boy’s eyes grew huge and he turned heel and ran! Volstagg came up to Loki and lifted him up, giving him a warm cuddle and a gentle pat on the rump.   
“That’s my little warrior!” He chortled. Loki grinned madly and hugged his huge Instructor. From that day forward, Loki had the confidence to take up for himself.


End file.
